Automated welding and or cutting carriages are known in the prior art which transport welding heads and/or cutting torches and related power systems, including gas hoses, power cables and wire feed, following a track, band or mechanical device or devices which requires materials and manufacturing of the device and the expenditure of labor for the installation or affixing to a pipe or along a plate prior to the mounting of a torch or welding system including the following: Bug-O® Systems including a GO-FER III DELUXE KIT with a rack and pinion drive unit which is positioned by magnet plate assemblies; ESAB™ describes a Silhouette 500 Portable Shape Cutter with a rack and pinion drive mechanism for the positioning and movement of torch heads; ESAB™ also describes the SABRE 1000, 2000 or 3000 torch cutting models using a rail positioning system incorporating roller-bearing wheels on machined rail surfaces; H&M® shows pipe cutting and beveling machines where a torch is mounted, positioned and moved by saddle and ring gear; H&M® also demonstrates a band-type guidance machine which follows a stainless steel bands; H&M® as well shows a Model “C” adjustable torch holder featuring two rack-and-pinion driven, dove-tailed slide assemblies permitting horizontal and vertical movements; Victor® discloses a VCM-200 cutting tractor-type machine utilizing track; Koike Aronson, Inc. provides a welding carriage for welding applications with the carriage self-aligning to a joint where a magnet in the carriage provides stability; U.S. patent to Yamashita (assignee Koike) U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,849 discloses a motor driven torch device following an arc rail; U.S. patent to Sugiyama et. al (assignee Koike) U.S. Pat. No. 4,014,528 discloses a hand held motor driven torch; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,853,655 to Baker which discloses a magnetic wheel guided carriage with positioning arm. The magnetic wheels of Baker consisted of eight rare earth magnets between two round plates. This configuration proved unreliable when operations were required on uneven surfaces where one of the wheel outer plate surfaces could break contact with the material the carriage was traveling on, greatly reducing the wheels magnetic attraction to the surface, causing the carriage to fall. The wheels of Baker created approximately seventy lbs. of force. Each of the foregoing are disclosed via an Information Disclosure Statement in accordance with 37 CFR 1.97.